Mate With Me
by OnTheMind
Summary: Kurt has gone into heat again without telling Dave. Poor Dave is worried to death, until he gets the Hummel Household. Senior year with Glee.  Might be Mpreg, not sure though.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Glee fanfic. I decide that I wanted my Characters like animals so that how i made the story so if you don't like it. Too Bad!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would be buying this in a store somewhere.**

**Characters: **

**Kurt(fox) - i wanted him a fox because even though this is a fanfic my mind wouldn't let me make him a cat and get pregnant by a dog.**

**Dave(wolf) - Because.**

**Finn(dog) - stupidly loyal and nice.**

**Azimio(bear) - My boyfriend is big like him and he reminds so much of him beside the bullying so yea.**

**More people will be added as the story goes. And FYI if kurt is a fox and Finn is a dog the means their parents are the same kind of animal they are im not gonna change that.**

**"speaking"**

**'thinking'**

**On with the Story...**

* * *

><p>"This sucks...Ah," Kurt meowed as another wave of heat rushed through him, making him moan in pleasure.<p>

"I hate Heat. And even though I have a boyfriend, I can't do anyth...NYAAA!" Shiver ran down his back, causing his tail to twitch.

"I better text David before he gets...NYAAA...," as he reached for his phone, the movement caused his sensitive body to move across the bed sensually. He writhed on the bed in pleasure, forgetting his phone and Dave.

Kurt began to touch his clothed chest as his tail rubbed against his sensitive thighs. He moaned as his fingers rubbed against nipples and bucked as his fluffy tail rubbed between his legs. His face flushed as he turned over on his side, running his hands down his sides before going down his back, one into his shorts, the other rubbing where tail met skin.

"NYAAAAAAA...," Kurt moaned as he rubbed his hands against these sensitive places, the one in his shorts rubbing at his twitching entrance, wet for mating. Kurt squealed as his climaxed approached. His tail rubbing his thighs and member deliciously. He squealed louder and louder as he hit his climax.

Kurt purred at the satisfied feeling, slowly falling asleep, dreaming of his beloved David. 'I wish he was here.'

* * *

><p>"Hey Hudson."<p>

Finn turned to the voice that yelled his name, ears up at attention.

"Hudson," Dave called again, running to catch up with the now still boy.

"Karofsky? What's up?"

"Where's Kurt? I haven't seen him in three days and he hasn't text me," said Dave, concerned about his boyfriend of nine months.

"Oh...n...nothing's wrong...he's just been busy with...stuff," the dog said quickly. The wolf narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the dog's nervousness.

"Oh then why ain't he here? I know Kurt and that little fox wouldn't miss school simply because he's _busy_," he glared at Finn, his arms crossing in frustration.

"D...dude it's a...a fox thing, okay. Mom and Burt said that's what is wrong. I'm sure Kurt's fine, dude."

"Hmm fine," he sighed as he walked away, he glared as he made his way to class, planning on seeing Kurt this afternoon. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

Dave walked down the hall, worry written on his face. "Hey, did you hear? There's some disease going around and people are getting sick." Dave stopped, listening closely to the two girls walking beside him.

"Yea. They say many of the submissive foxes and cats are getting it, too. Now I'm scared I'll get it." one of the girls whined at the thought of getting sick. "Well, at least we are bunnies and not foxes or cats," the girls sighed blissfully at the thought of not getting sick, entering a classroom.

Dave eyes widen at the thought of his Kurt being so sick that he couldn't do anything and the Hummels having to keep everyone out so no one will know. 'I must go see him NOW'. He ran toward the parking lot at full speed, running into Az on the way out to his truck.

"Hey dude, What's the hurry? School ain't over," Az shouted at Dave.

"I know, Tell Coach Beiste I have something to do." Dave yelled back as his jumped in his truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>Dave drove up to Kurt's house, concern and determination painted on his face.<p>

'I hope he's fine,' he thought as he climbed out of his truck and walked up to the front door, knocking loudly. He waited for while, when he didn't get an answer, he knocked again. 'I guess no one's house.' Dave thought, turning away to go back to his truck.

"Hello, oh Dave, what are you doing here?" Carole said shocked as she open the door slightly to see Dave's back.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel. I came to check on Kurt. He hasn't been at school and he hasn't text or called me at all," Dave said, growing more concerned when she started looking at him fearfully. "Oh dear," Carole whispered, looking at him nervously.

He became worried now with her change in attitude. Fearing for Kurt more now, Dave leaned forward and asked, "Is something wrong? I can always co...," he stopped when the most erotic and wonderful scent hit him in the face. 'Cinnamon and honey,' Dave thought as his eyes dilated and a growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

Carole's eyes widen as she watched Dave change. His ears stood at attention, his tail swaying back and forth predatory, and his hair frizzled out of excitement. She gasped as he lifted his head, his eyes flashing in a hungry way. She recognized that look all to well. It was the look of an alpha in Heat.

"Here I Come." Dave growled with excitement.

Kurt continued to sleep peacefully. Smiling as he dreamed of Dave and himself together.

**Yea, Finished with chapter one more to come now. Read and Review. Tell me what you think positively. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all my Lovely Reviewers. As a reward at the beginning of each chapter I would like to give all my reviewers good or bad thanks.**

**Thanks to:**

**HTEB1992**

**Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Candybites**

**fear dah bunnies**

**nicolethecrazyone**

**Kurtofsky mpreg**

**lisacreature**

**xxFragmentsxx**

**Dare91**

**GDG**

**So, I will not be updating until next Wednesday or Thursday because my boyfriend is taking me on vacation because he has forgotten not only our anniversary but my BIRTHDAY TOO. *Breathe* So, when I got back more chapters will continue so enjoy this in my absence. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I write for the fans not the money.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>"B...Burt," Carole said as Dave inched closer towards the door. "BURT," she screamed as Dave lunged at the door, slamming into it as Carole tried to close it. She struggled with the door as Dave's instincts continuously repeated 'Gotta find him and mate with him Now.' She was slowly being pushed back despite her trying.<p>

Burt walked in the room, concerned by the fearful scream of his wife. When he saw Carole struggling with Dave at the door, he was confused. When he looked from Carole to Dave's face, realization hit him as Dave's scent entered the room. He rushed to the door, trying to help Carole push the door shut. Why was Dave so _strong_?

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, he was instantly dazed by his Heat again. So when he heard the screaming and loud banging from upstairs, it startled him. He looked at the door, slowly getting on shaky legs to check it out. When he opened the door, he heard more shouting and climbed up the stairs. He looked around the empty family room, trying to locate the loud noises. Kurt entered the hallway and headed for the kitchen. When he passed the living room, he was surprised by a scent that made his whole body light on fire. Retracing his steps, he inhaled deeply and his knees nearly buckled. Musky and seductive. Completely masculine. Dominant. An alpha male was near and he wanted him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dave pushed through the door, taking a moment to take in the scent of Kurt. 'Mmmm...Delicious.' Taking advantage of the distraction, Burt pushed him up against the wall beside the door, knocking the breath out of him. Bracing him against the wall with one arm under his neck and the other against the wall, Burt and Dave growled at each other for dominance. Dave pushed against Burt as both began to feel challenged. As they growled, both weren't aware of the new person entering the room.<p>

"U..um," a small voice spoke. The two alpha's turned and looked at the new person in the room, one with surprise and the other with lust. Kurt's eyes widen curiously. He stared at the two males, switching from one to the other. When he finally met eyes with Dave, however, everything else became unimportant.

Burt eyes widen when Dave began pushing harder into him to get to Kurt. Dave had never thought someone could look as edible as Kurt was looking now. He was wearing boxer shorts that seemed to small for him and one of the shirts Dave had left from many of his overnight visits. It was so big that it was hanging off one of his shoulders, exposing pale skin just waiting for Dave to mark it.

Dave smirked as he watched Kurt's flushed face darken and his eyes glaze over with undenailable lust. He growled in approval as his soon-to-be mate's scent changed from lust to arousal quickly and licked his lips. He began to coo at him to come closer.

Kurt began to step towards Dave and his dad with dazed eyes. Seeing this, Carole rushed to Kurt and held his back gently. "You mustn't," she whispered repeatedly to the boy, who obviously was not listening to her pleading.

They all stood there for what seemed like forever. Burt and Carole worried, now that Kurt was in the room, trying to break Carole's hold on him, with a very strong and very aggressive alpha male. Dave eyed Kurt with obvious hunger and Kurt stared at Dave, his presence making him want to just turn and lift his tail for him.

Determined that his prey was insight and upset that he wasn't getting any closer, Dave gathered all his strength and shoved himself into Burt, knocking him into the wall across from them. Dashing to Kurt, Dave knocked a stunned Carole away and onto the floor. Both too stunned and in a daze to chase them, Dave picked Kurt up bridal style, and ran back down the hall and down the stairs to Kurt's room.

After securely locking the door, Dave turned and spotted the day bed under the window in Kurt's room. Smirking, he made his way over and tossed Kurt on it before climbing on top of him. "I have you now, my little fox. When I through with you, you're not gonna know where you end," Dave growled in Kurt's ear, nipping it and enjoying the shiver he received, "and I begin."

Kurt blushed as Dave began undressing him. 'I hope I'll survive,' Kurt thought before all else went blank.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Burt and Carole slowly got up off the floor. Burt checked himself before going to check and make sure his wife was alright. Happy that she was uninjured, he sighed. Burt turned to Carole, a defeat written on his face, "I guess we better call and let the Karofskys know that their son will be staying here for a while, huh." He tried to lighten the mood as he walked into the kitchen to grab the phone for the sure-to-be uncomfortable conversation.<p>

**Now, some people won't read the beginning. So I'm going to remind you that I will not be updating until next week so be patient.**

**And I know that I said review positively, but if you need to tell me somethings wrong with it say it. I'm not gonna bash you. Your flames only help burn the fire I use to write stories. And if not, I probably won't care, because you knew what you were reading before you picked my story so you just wasted your time to tell me it was bad so. Save yourself time Okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ones who have reviewed before get personal thank. So again, my reviewers need to be recognized so thanks to:**

**nicolethecrazyone - Thank you. Your review helps. I like seeing people enjoying my stories.**

**GeorgieGirl999**

**Candybites - Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy to know I have people who love my work. And i enjoyed myself greatly.**

**AZNsexinezz**

**MRSBriMarieMalfoy**

**HTEB1992 - You have so far reviewed both my chapters which makes me happy. I appreciate you taking the time to love my story. And you wouldn't like it if I didn't leave something to look forward to.**

**the pink post-it**

**mothamaeghan**

**GDG - Thanks for reviewing. You really make me want to continue writing.**

**Anne Midnight Hunter - Thanks. There your awaited chapter. He loves me and I know he means well. **

**Dare91 **

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**So, to all who were waiting, this is the long awaited chapter and the first lemon of the story. Now, I don't know anything above sex, so I going on things I've read and seen from other stories and fanart and my own intense imagination. **

**Oh, and I enjoyed my vacation to all that asked, so enjoy this chapter.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Back in Kurt's room, the air around the two occupants was stifling. The room was filled with the smell of sweat and sex.<p>

"Ah...Ah Dave please...more," Kurt moaned as he was pounded into the day bed, grabbing the window seal with one hand and the pillow behind his head with the other.

Dave smirked as he tossed one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder and leaned over him for a deeper penetration. He locked lips with Kurt as he rolled one of his nipples around with his thumb, swallowing the tiny whimper he received from it. Pulling away from him, Dave stared down at the body below him before looking up at his face. He loved staring into Kurt's eyes, so shameless. Tasting those lips, swollen slightly from kissing. Dave glanced at the window seal as Kurt dug his nails into it, clawing the surface and leaving marks on it. 'Kurt's gonna have a field day when his sees that and remembers how they got there.'

Kurt whimpered when Dave began to lean away from him, only to yelp as Dave drove harder into his prostate. "Dave...I can't...can't please," he begged. Knowing Kurt wouldn't last much longer, Dave gripped his cock and began stroking him faster to match his increasing speed.

"I...I...hmmm," Kurt tried to warn him but it was muffled by Dave's lips. Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore and came on Dave and his lower stomachs. At the feeling of Kurt squeezing him tighter, Dave pulled away from the kiss and thrusted a few more times before he came inside Kurt.

Kurt moaned as Dave pulled out. Dave collapsed on top of him, both trying to catch their breath. Dave was the first to recover and flipped them over. He sighed and relaxed as Kurt cuddled against his chest. "That was great," Kurt said, his tail playing languidly with Dave's. "Yeah," Dave agreed as Kurt began to doze off, "...but it would feel even better on the bed...with you riding me."

"Huh," Kurt gasped, looking at Dave's face wide-eyed. He was abruptly lifted and carried over to his bed. Pushing at the arms around him, Kurt whined, "B...but we...just did it...and...and I'm t...tried." Dave sat on the edge of the bed, placing Kurt on his lap, holding him tighter when Kurt began struggling more.

Securing one arm around Kurt's waist, Dave used the other to help move himself back onto the bed, up against the pillows. He turned Kurt around to face him and pulled their bodies together. He grinded his renewed erection into Kurt's slowly hardening one.

Successfully distracting him, Dave used his now free hands to roam his mates body. Reaching one in between them, Dave grasped both cocks in his hand and began to stroke as the other massaged the area where Kurt's tail met his skin. At the combined sensation, Kurt moaned loudly.

'I bet the whole house heard that,' Dave thought smugly.

Hard, Kurt started grinding back and forth into both of his hands. Dave leaned up to one of Kurt's ears and licked it. It twitched away from his warm mouth as he began nipping it before whispering, "Which is better? Your tail?," he rubbed hard around the base, Kurt arching forward, "Or your cock?" To arousal to care anymore, Kurt grabbed both hands to stop the blinding pleasure. Leaning down, he slammed his lips into Dave's, both making out fiercely, trying dominate the other.

Kurt broke the kiss and placed his hands on Dave's chest, pushing away. He moved down Dave's body until he was straddling his hips. He placed a hand on Dave's left thigh to steady himself and used the other to grip Dave's cock and began to impale himself on it. Moaning, he immediately began riding Dave, hard and fast, bouncing on his lap.

Looking at Kurt's face, Dave had a perfect view of the mess he made him. Kurt's hair was messy and sticking up everywhere, some stuck to his forehead by sweat. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly open, letting out silent screams. His muscles flexed from all the movement and his body flushed a light shade of pink. "You're so beautiful," Dave groaned as he thrusted upwards to meet Kurt, his climax approaching fast.

"Mm...Ah..AH...," Kurt screamed at the deeper penetration. Feeling his climax coming, he leaned back and braced his hands on Dave's thighs. He tangled his tail with Dave's and rolled his hips harder into Dave's pelvis.

Growling at the feeling, Dave thrusted harder and harder up into Kurt as he grabbed his cock and tugged. "Oh GAGA... I'm cumming...touch me...more...please," Kurt screamed. Dave gripped his cock tighter. A few tugs later and Kurt came all over Dave's chest. Feeling Kurt's inside grip him like a vice, Dave released full force into Kurt.

Using the last of his strength, Kurt pulled himself off of Dave before he passed out. Dave caught the falling boy and placed him gently on his chest. Hearing him softly snore, Dave grabbed the blankets that were somehow thrown off the bed and covered them both.

"Goodnight my little mate. Sweet dreams," Dave kissed the top of Kurt's head and fell asleep, smiling when he felt Kurt snuggled deeper into his chest with a peaceful sigh.

**Now, that personally was good. Tell me what you think. There will be more to come. So keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Reviewers: I'm creating a new list for different reviewers. Bronzes for three review. Silver is for four. Gold is for five. And Platinum is for six. If you get on any of these list your awesome and you will remain on that list until you review again.**

**Bronze:**

**nicolethecrazyone**

**Candybites**

**GDG**

**HTEB1992**

**Silver:**

**Gold:**

**Platinum:**

**Reviewers:**

**GeorgieGirl999 – Well I hope you like this chapter. I think it might be but still not sure.**

**MRSBriMarieMalfoy – Well thanks for reading. I try. Most is with my boyfriends help.**

**mothamaeghan – Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

**the pink post-it – Happy to see you enjoyed Kurt's misfortune with a horny mate.**

**krynny**

**ColourMeDemented**

**We have a new Character.**

**Mercedes(cat) – you know Mercedes is as sassy as a cat.**

**Also there is a lemon at the beginning.**

_Flashback in the font._

**On with the Story...**

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt woke up with a strange feeling and stared at Dave. As if feeling the eyes on him, Dave opened his and their eyes connected. They both stared at each other in a trance, neither one of them blinking.<p>

Dave sat up and stared down at Kurt intently. Kurt slowly licked his lips under the heated gaze. He leaned up and licked underneath Dave's chin in submission. Kurt sat up slowly, moving his tail to cover the lower part of his face. Dave moved backwards to give him room as he watched this display of submission with interest.

Kurt began spreading his mating scent around the room. Dave inhaled the sweet smell of honey and cinnamon deeply but he eyes never stopped watching Kurt's movement. Kurt crawled around Dave, rubbing against his side and back as his tail rubbed under Dave's chin and against his cheeks.

Frustrated that Dave refused to react to his obvious advances, Kurt slid back in front of him and got on all fours. He lowered his chest to the bed and rested his head against his arms, leaving his backside in the air. Kurt looked back at Dave and ran his tail up his chest and under his chin before flagging himself.

Finally, Dave control snapped and he moved against Kurt and pressed two fingers into him. Feeling the slickness left from last nights, Dave removed them and mounted him. Both moaned as they started rocking together gently. They both enjoyed the slow mating after so many fast and rough ones. Dave leaned over Kurt, lacing their tails together once again, something they have done many times during this mating.

"Harder," Kurt whispered as Dave turned him over onto his back. Dave buried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck as his wrapped one of his arms around Kurt's waist and the other under his shoulder blades, holding him tighter. Thrusting harder, Dave's fangs elongated and he bit into Kurt's neck, sinking his teeth in. He held tightly to Kurt as he released. Screaming, Kurt wrapped his arm around Dave's back, his nails dug into his shoulders. He bit into Dave neck as he came.

Releasing his neck, Dave licked the bite mark watching as a swirl developed on Kurt neck. 'Now he's mine.' Nuzzling Dave's face, Kurt licked the smaller swirl on Dave's neck before kissing Dave on the lips. They continued to cuddle and kiss for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next week<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm. It feels good to be back at school," Kurt stretched as he climbed out of his car. As he walked into the school, he felt an arm link with his. The other person's arm belonged to his favorite cat, Mercedes.<p>

"Hey boo," Kurt grinned as they walked down the hall. "Sooo," Kurt looked at the cat, who had a sneaky look on her face. "Do you feel better? Did you get lucky this time?," she grinned as Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Actually," he tugged the left side of his shirt away to reveal his mating mark. Mercedes squealed, attracting unwanted attention to them. Pulling her into an empty classroom, he shushed her. "Not so loud. I don't want anyone, or more importantly the whole school, to know yet."

"Oh sorry," she said bashfully, "well how was it? Was he any good?"

"MERCEDES."

"Sorry Sorry," She said as they walked back into the hall.

"Well, I want details at lunch or you're gonna have a brick on your front seat," they both laughed as they went their separate way. Waving one last time, Kurt watched her walk into a classroom.

He began walking down the hall, humming softly to himself when he was pushed into the lockers. He closed his eyes in fear of the past bullying starting over again, not seeing the arms being placed on either side of his head, until he felt a large, warm body press against him.

"Hey baby," the person said into his ear. Looking up, his eyes locked with beautiful hazel eyes. Happy to see that it was only his boyfriend, Kurt threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Dave's tail wagged excitedly, enjoying the unexpected kiss. People walked by, looking at them. Some giggling at Dave's obvious eagerness and others rolling their eyes, used to the once bully's affection for his old victim. As they continued to kiss, the warning bell for first period rang.

Pulling back, Kurt tried to push Dave away when he went for his neck. "Dave, come on. We're gonna be late for class." Without responding, Dave pushed his body further into Kurt's and thrusted his hips against him. Kurt gasped as he felt something poke him in the stomach.

"Didn't you have enough last week during you know," Kurt whispered. Dave ran his hand down his sides and over his hips before going around and grabbing two handful of his behind. "No," he said, squeezing tighter, "I'll never have enough now that I've had a taste of you."

"Dave, you have to wait," Kurt moaned. Dave began nipping his ear, not listening to reason. 'Enough is enough,' Kurt thought as he decided to use Dave's methods against him. He reached down and grabbed Dave through his pants. When Dave threw his head back, Kurt slipped out of his grasp.

Growling, Dave slammed his fist against the lockers and turned to look at Kurt's coy face. "I said you have to wait. I'm not having sex in the school bathroom nor the locker room," Dave pouted. Kurt smiled and placed his hand on Dave's shoulder. The tip of his tail ran up Dave's chest and under his chin. At the touch, a flash of their previous mating entered his mind, making Dave growl again in lust. "Don't worry. You'll have me soon," Kurt winked, and turned. He walked down the hall, swinging his hips. When he got to the corner, he turned back and blow him a kiss before going around it and out of sight.

Dave groaned and grabbed himself. "TEASE," he yelled. He took slow, deep breathes to calm himself. He swore he heard giggles that sounded a lot like Kurt's but ignored it and headed to class. 'This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Kurt walked into the cafeteria and was immediately grabbed and dragged right back out. He heard quick mumbles of 'Got us lunch. Auditorium.' When they got there, he was released. He turned to his captor, and stared at Mercedes.<p>

"Here," she handed him a bag and pushed him into a seat before seating herself.

"Now. Details. Go."

He sighed and looked at her, rolling his eyes. "Fine." Kurt began with how he went into heat and forgot to let Dave know he wouldn't be at school. He told her that he had woken up to loud noises and went to check it out, only to find his dad and Dave fighting. When Dave saw him and he knocked over his dad and Carole, who was holding him back, and grabbed him. He purposely skipped the mating part, she didn't need to know that much. He told her how he and Dave woke up and after making love, in which she sighed at the romantic thought, they marked each other and let her see the mark closely. He then proceeded to tell her when he woke up this morning and he found claw marks on the window seal and a lovely little note from Dave, telling him how they got there.

Mercedes listened to everything. She nodded when needed and grinned when Kurt finished. She hugged him and told him how happy she was for him, making sure to let him know that she will be threating Dave to treat him right later. They held each other a little longer and grinned like idiots.

When they pulled away and Mercedes turned to grab her lunch as Kurt opened his and began to eat it. When she turned back to say something, she saw Kurt hunched over covering his stomach and mouth.

"Hey, are you ok?" she said, leaning over him and rubbed his back.

"Yeah. I think I need to go to doctor," his mumbled, face paling more when caught scent of the tuna sandwich Mercedes had chosen for lunch. He lurched forward, "Definitely a doctor." He stood and left the auditorium, leaving a worried cat behind.

* * *

><p>Dave walked down the hall with his hands in his pocket. It was the end of the day, and he was heading to the chorus room to pick up Kurt since his football practice had been canceled.<p>

As he got closer to the room, he heard singing and smiled. He thought back to the day he sang to Kurt. That was the day they started dating.

Kurt had been back at McKinley High for two months. During that time, Kurt and him had slowly became friends, attending meetings and hanging out together, stuff like that. The last month of school Kurt and Blaine had broken up. Not wanting to be depressed over it, Kurt announced an end of the year performance by the PFLAG members, which was made up of the Glee club, him and a few others.

* * *

><p><em>Students filed into the gymnasium. They were yelling and throwing paper balls at the stage as Mr. Figgins made his way on it. "Students," he said in a boring, monotone voice, "quiet down. We will be having a performance by McKinley's own PFLAG club to raise awareness to equality in the student body," he left the stage as the club began the performance.<em>

_At the end, some of the students began talking about how lame it was and others felt awkward and uncomfortable with the situation as Mr. Figgins climbed back on stage._

_"We have one more song that will be performed then all students will report back to class." Everyone groaned as the club looked at each other. They hadn't prepared another song to be performed. Kurt began to correct Mr. Figgins when Dave grabbed the microphone._

_"Hello everyone, I'll be singing a song today. It's dedicated to someone who's special to me and I would like to thank them. Kurt Hummel," Kurt's eyes widen as Dave turned to him and held out his hand. Kurt hesitantly placed as hand in the larger one and was pulled out for everyone to see Dave Karofsky holding hands with Kurt Hummel. "I know I put you through a lot and I'm sorry for that. You didn't deserve it and you don't have to forgive me but know this," he leaned over to Kurt's fluffy ear and whispered, "I love you," he pulled away and announced, "I love you, Kurt Hummel and this song is for you." He finished with a kiss to the back of his hand._

_A piano began playing as Dave looked into Kurt's eyes as he let go of his hand._

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._  
><em>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<em>  
><em>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.<em>  
><em>And you're the perfect thing to say.<em>

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._  
><em>Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<em>  
><em>Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.<em>  
><em>Cause you can see it when I look at you.<em>

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<em>  
><em>Kurt smiled as Dave looked at him with adoration.<em>

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
><em>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<em>  
><em>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,<em>  
><em>You're every minute of my everyday.<em>

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
><em>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<em>  
><em>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,<em>  
><em>And you know that's what our love can do.<em>

**_Kurt giggled as he thought of the kisses he had given Dave on the cheek for being nice to his friends and helping with the club._**

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, You make me sing<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<em>

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
><em>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<em>

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<em>  
><em>You're every song, and I sing along.<em>  
><em>'Cause you're my everything.<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
><em>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<em>

_It was silent as he finished the song. Az, who Dave had told that he was gay when Kurt returned, stood up and shout, "YOU GO BOY," and began clapping, supporting his friend. Soon, everyone was clapping and cheering for Dave. Kurt cried and ran on stage to pounce on him Dave caught him and spun them around. "I love you, too. You big idiot," and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone._

* * *

><p>Dave smiled at the memory as he walked in the room. His smiled faded as he looked around the room, only to see that Kurt wasn't in his normal seat.<p>

"Hey Dave,"Mr. Shuester greeted, "I'm sorry but Kurt's not here. He went to the doctor." He thanked him and walked out the room, worried. When he got to his truck, he pulled out his cell and sent Kurt a text.

Hey, you okay? – D

He didn't have to wait long before it lit up again.

Yea, just at the doctor. Don't worry. Everything is fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok. Kisses – K

Dave read the reply and sighed, closing his phone and climbing into his truck. He had always been the worry type since they had gotten together. He gripped his stirring wheel tighter in thought. 'Kurt will be fine. Right?'

**Ok, another chapter and this one is longer since one of my reviewers wanted longer. The song is 'Everything' by Micheal Buble. I just love him. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New members welcome to the family. N=new member. U=upgraded.**

**Bronze:**

**the pink post-it - U**

**GeorgieGirl999 - U**

**MRSBriMarieMalfoy - U**

**HTEB1992**

**Silver:**

**Candybites - U**

**nicolethecrazyone - U**

**GDG - U**

**Gold:**

**Platinum:**

**Reviewers:**

**Dare91 – Glad I left you so speechless. :3**

**krynny - *hugs back* *huge grin***

**Orchestra-Eight – N**

**OK, so we have a lot of new characters in this story. And I forget to put Mr. Shuester in the last chapter because he wasn't planned to be in there until last minute. Sorry. There are two songs in this chapter. 'Send It On' by the Disney Cast and 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Puck(dog) – Everyone knows puck is a dog. A sexy dog.**

**Lauren(dog) – She is. You can't deny it. If she was a real dog, she'd be like and pit bull or something.**

**Rachel(bird) – bird can sing. And boy can Rachel sing.**

**Quinn(rabbit) – she is a rabbit because rabbits are cute and from the way everyone was acting in the show, she is clearly wanted.**

**Brittany(lamb) – she is way to innocent. Just like a lamb.**

**Santana(lioness) – she mean when she wants to be. Know doubt about that.**

**Sam(fish) – you saw this one coming from miles away.**

**Artie(bird) – I couldn't think of an animal he could be that didn't use it's legs so much.**

**Mr. Shuester(tiger) – Shuester is hot. He could be any animal he wanted and still be hot so I just picked one.**

**Blaine(fox)(either) – it's not that I hate him, I just don't like him and Kurt together. And I always thought him and Kurt were to much alike. Also, an either is someone who can be Dom/sub depending on the person the mate with.**

**Disclaimer – don't own. No money**

**When you see this [] in the first song it means those are the people or person that is singing.**

**So on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Kurt came to school the next day in a daze. He never felt so unlike himself in his young life. Even when he was being bullied, he never felt so confused as of why it was happening.<p>

"Hey Kurt," someone shouted but Kurt didn't hear anything. He continued to walk, stuck in his thoughts, until someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, dude. Didn't you hear Rachel calling you?" Puck said as he turned Kurt around to face him. Standing behind him was Rachel, Lauren, Artie, Brittany and Santana. He looked at the group before shrugging the hand off his shoulder and continued down the hallway like no one had even stopped him.

Everyone looked at each other. "What's wrong with Kurt," Artie asked as Brittany began pushing his wheelchair down the hall when everyone started walking again. "Well, I don't know. He was fine yesterday morning." Rachel said as they reached the chorus room. "Maybe it has something to do with that doctor appointment he had yesterday," Lauren said, pushing the door open, letting everyone in.

When they entered Mike and Tina were already there. They all greeted each other before taking their seats. "Maybe Mercedes knows something," "What does Mercedes know?" Mercedes questioned as she entered with Sam, Finn, and Quinn behind her. She sat down in her usual spot in the front row. "Now, what do I know?" she asked, looking around the room in wonder. When she didn't see Kurt, she asked, "Hey, where's Kurt at?" "That's what we wanna know. We saw him this morning but he was acting weird. When we stopped him, he just brushed us off. So we thought maybe you would know something." Artie said.

"Well, the only thing I know is that he wasn't feeling good at lunch yesterday," she said, worried even more now that she heard her friend was ignoring people. "Hey Finn," she said, "don't you know what's wrong with him." Everyone looked at Finn for an answer.

"Yeah dude, you live with him." Puck piped in.

Finn looked like he was just as confused as the rest of the group. "I don't know anything. When he got home from the doctor, he just went to his room and locked the door. No one but mom could get in and she said she had promised she wouldn't tell us until Kurt wanted us to know."

Everyone sighed together when Brittany piped up, "Why don't we sing a song for him. He loves to sing. When Lord Tumbington gets upset I just give him what he loves." Everyone looked at Brittany. "That may actually work," everyone agreed, surprised that Brittany had come up with a smart idea, "but me, Mike, and Finn have practice today," Puck announced. "Well don't worry, we have and Artie and Sam, since he had sprained his ankle."

"Then what song do we sing," everyone began to wonder. Rachel stood up in excitement. Clapping her hands, she chirped, "I have the prefect song," and grinned.

* * *

><p>Kurt's day went by in a blur. He unconsciously avoided all the ways he knew Dave went to get to class. He had asked teachers to use the bathroom a few minutes before the bell, so Dave couldn't catch him leaving class. He didn't even go to lunch and sat outside by the bleachers until lunch was over. He just didn't feel like himself and he didn't want to be bothered at the moment. When the end of the day finally came, Kurt debated on skipping Glee practice all together when Mercedes and Santana came up behind him and grabbed one of his arms.<p>

"Hey, Kurt. We have something for you in the auditorium. It will make you feeling better." He began to protest until the girls glared at him. He went silent as the girls dragged him to where they wanted him. When they arrived, they forced Kurt to sit down in a seat before running up on stage.

Kurt sat there waiting for something to happen when the curtains open up to reveal Rachel and Sam sitting in chairs on stage, everyone else pair with someone. Kurt noticed, absently, that Finn, Puck, Mike weren't there. "This is for you Kurt." Rachel said, smiling at him gently.

Music started with Sam playing the guitar. She turned to him and began singing.

_**[Rachel]**_

_A word's just a word_  
><em>'Til you mean what you say<em>

_**[Sam]**_  
><em>And love isn't love<em>  
><em>'Til you give it away<em>

_**[Rachel]**_  
><em>We've all gotta give<em>

_**[Sam]**_  
><em>Yes, something to give<em>

_**[Both]**_  
><em>To make a change<em>

_Send it on, on and on_  
><em>Just one hand can heal another<em>  
><em>Be a part, reach a heart<em>  
><em>Just one spark starts a fire<em>

_**[Rachel]**_  
><em>With one little action<em>  
><em>The chain reaction will never stop<em>

_**[Both]**_  
><em>Make it strong<em>  
><em>Shine a light, and send it on<em>

**_The spotlight left them and shined on Brittany and Artie. She began singing as Artie sang chorus._**

_**[Brittany]**_  
><em>Just smile, and the world<em>  
><em>(Just smile, and the world)<em>  
><em>Will smile along with you<em>

_**[Artie]**_  
><em>That small act of love<em>  
><em>Is meant for one who will become two<em>

_**[Rachel]**_  
><em>If we take the chances<em>

_**[Sam] **_  
><em>To change circumstances<em>

_**[Everyone]**_  
><em>Imagine all we can do<em>

_If we send it on, on and on_  
><em>Just one hand can heal another<em>  
><em>Be a part, reach a heart<em>  
><em>Just one spark starts a fire<em>

_With one little action_  
><em>The chain reaction will never stop<em>  
><em>Make it strong<em>

_Shine a light, and send it on_  
><em>Send it on, ooh, send it on<em>

_There's power in all_  
><em>Of the choices we make<em>  
><em>So I'm starting now<em>  
><em>There's not a moment to waste<em>

_**[Tina]**_  
><em>A word's just word<em>  
><em>'Til you mean what you say<em>

_**[Santana]**_  
><em>And love isn't love<em>  
><em>'Til you give it away<em>

_**[Everyone]**_  
><em>Send it on, on and on<em>  
><em>Just one hand can heal another<em>  
><em>Be a part, reach a heart<em>  
><em>Just one spark starts a fire<em>

_With one little action_  
><em>The chain reaction will never stop<em>  
><em>Make it strong<em>  
><em>Shine a light, and send it on<em>

_Send it on, on and on_  
><em>Just one hand can heal another<em>  
><em>Be a part, reach a heart<em>  
><em>Just one spark starts a fire<em>

_With one little action_  
><em>The chain reaction will help things start<em>  
><em>Make it strong<em>  
><em>Shine the light, and give it on<em>  
><em>Shine the light, and send it on<em>  
><em>Shine the light, and send it on<em>

Kurt smiled as everyone finished the song, clapping eagerly. When he stopped, he climbed on the stage. When he did everyone surrounded to hug him. Now that he had everyone's attention he said, "Thank you all so much. I needed that. Now, if it's okay, can I be alone." When everyone nodded their head, he smiled and left.

* * *

><p>He walked down the hall in thought. 'Maybe I don't have anything to worry about. They all love me and I can trust them. I know Dave loves me. That's it. Suck it up Kurt, you can do this. Just tell him.' He put a determined face on and headed towards the gym.<p>

"Kurt."

Kurt froze when a person said his name. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the man the broke his heart so long ago. He turned and faced the man that used to be everything he had wanted. "Hello Kurt, long time no see," Blaine smiled. His fox ears and tail looked as strange as the expression on his face. Kurt flinched as Blaine smile turn wicked, "you smell delicious."

* * *

><p>"Dude, calm down. Kurt fine," Puck said, shaking his head at Finn, as Dave had a pissed off expression on his face. Kurt had been avoiding him all day. How was he supposed to calm down when he was worried and Kurt decided he wanted to ignore him. That attitude wasn't helping in the least.<p>

They made their way down the hallway towards the auditorium, where Puck had said Kurt would be waiting when they heard a shriek. Dave ears shot up. "That was Kurt's," and ran towards the noise with Finn and Puck hot on his trail.

When they got to the area where they heard the sound, they all stood there shocked. There Kurt, pressed against a wall. His shirt was pulled down one shoulder as a man had his head buried in his neck. The man pulled away to look at Kurt before leaning down to catch Kurt in an unwanted kiss.

All Dave saw was red. Here he was, watching another man touch what was HIS. And Kurt didn't even looked like he had the strength to push him off. Or did he want him to stop, his mind supplied. Either way, Dave wasn't having it and ran forward. He grabbed the guy before he could kiss him and punched him square in the face. The guy went flying back, heading towards a window. With Puck's quick feet, he caught the man, shocked to see it was Blaine.

Finn held Dave back as he tried to attack the unconscious Blaine, furious that it was him. He snatched himself away from Finn and looked at Kurt. "Why didn't you try to stop him?" he yelled at Kurt. He stomped away from them in anger. Kurt got up and ran after the angry male. Finn stared after them and Puck lifted Blaine up. It was silent until Puck break it with, "something smells sweet," and sniffed the air.

* * *

><p>"Dave! Dave wait," Kurt ran after his mate. Dave stopped and turned around to glare at Kurt. "What do you want?" he growled out, scaring Kurt. "I'm trying to exp...," "EXPLAIN! What is there to explain? He was all over you and you didn't even fight back." he yelled. Kurt flinched at being yelled at. "That's not what happen?" Kurt said.<p>

Dave huffed and turned around. He began walking away when Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him. Still upsetting with everything, Dave saw red and pushed Kurt into a locker. He raised his fist but came to his senses when he saw Kurt's terrified face. He lowered his hand and took a step back. "I'm leaving," he said, mad at Kurt and at himself for scaring him.

When Dave left, Kurt crumbled down on the floor and cried. He cried and cried until someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Finn smiling at him sympathetically. "Let's go home." Kurt nodded and stood. They left the building and went to Finn's truck. "I'll bring Burt back later to pick up the car." Kurt just nodded and got in the truck.

When they got home, Kurt went to his room and shut the door. He climbed in bed and began crying. How did this happen? He cried harder when he realized he didn't have an answer. He turned over and saw his phone blinking but ignored it. He got up and grabbed his Ipod and headphones off the nightstand. He set down and flipped through the songs, before picking a song and laid back. When the song started, he began to sing.

At the Karofsky house, Dave wasn't fairing any better. He had destroyed his room. Clothes and stuff everywhere. Jumping on the bed, he grabbed his Iphone. He went to his music section and searched for the song he listened to when he was upset. Setting it to play, Dave laid down and listened.

Kurt began to sing the beginning of the song.

_If anyone asks,_  
><em>I'll tell them we both just moved on<em>  
><em>When people all stare<em>  
><em>I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk<em>  
><em>Whenever I see you,<em>  
><em>I'll swallow my pride<em>  
><em>and bite my tongue<em>  
><em>Pretend I'm okay with it all<em>  
><em>Act like there's nothing wrong<em>

_Is it over yet?_  
><em>Can I open my eyes?<em>  
><em>Is this as hard as it gets?<em>  
><em>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<em>  
><em>Cry<em>

**_He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Dave started singing, looking at the picture he and Kurt had taken on their six month anniversary._**

_If anyone asks,_  
><em>I'll tell them we just grew apart<em>  
><em>Yeah what do I care<em>  
><em>If they believe me or not<em>  
><em>Whenever I feel<em>  
><em>Your memory is breaking my heart<em>  
><em>I'll pretend I'm okay with it all<em>  
><em>Act like there's nothing wrong<em>

_Is it over yet?_  
><em>Can I open my eyes?<em>  
><em>Is this as hard as it gets?<em>  
><em>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<em>  
><em>Cry<em>

**_They both sang. Kurt began to cry again as Dave grabbed the front of his shirt were his heart was, trying hard not to shed any tears._**

_I'm talking in circles_  
><em>I'm lying, they know it<em>  
><em>Why won't this just all go away<em>

_Is it over yet?_  
><em>Can I open my eyes?<em>  
><em>Is this as hard as it gets?<em>  
><em>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<em>  
><em>Cry<em>  
><em>Cry<em>

At the end of the song, Dave and Kurt wiped their eyes. They both fell asleep, thinking of each other.

**I know that the last song was kinda girly but who cares. If you listen to it first then you may like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N=New. U=Updated**

**Bronze:**

**MRSBriMarieMalfoy**

**HTEB1992**

**Silver:**

**GeorgieGirl999 - U**

**the pink post-it - U**

**Gold:**

**GDG - U**

**Candybites - U**

**nicolethecrazyone - U**

**Platinum:**

**Reviewers:**

**PlayElli - N**

**Lady Jones - N**

**Another chapter. So there a lot of songs in this one and I'm not gonna name them all. So if you wanna know the name of one of them. Review or message me and I'll be happy to tell me.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p><em>Dave woke up early in the morning. Looking around, he realized that he wasn't in his room.'Where am I?' he thought and sat up on the bed. When he did, he felt someone pulling him back down with a grip around his waist. When he looked down at the person, he was surprised to see Kurt sleeping peacefully beside him.<em>

_He looked at Kurt. He reached down and placed his hand on Kurt's head, running it through the soft strands. 'I guess this is Kurt's room. We must have made up. But why don't I remember this room or anything?' Dave looked back over to Kurt, noticing a raise in the blankets were Kurt's stomach was. Surprised, he threw back the blankets to see Kurt sporting a large belly. He reached forward and gently ran his hand over it, grinning as he felt a light flutter of movement under his hand._

"_Hey, I know I'm big but did you have to wake them up so early?" Dave looked up as the man he loved spoke. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed him. Kurt smiled back and pushed himself up and climbed out of bed. Dave just stared at the naked beauty in front of him. 'I'm so lucky.'_

_Kurt walked over to the full body mirror and began straightening his hair. Dave got up and buried his face in Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms around the pregnant man._

"_What's wrong? Your never this affectionate in the morning?" Kurt said, leaning back into his body. Dave leaned up towards his ear and whispered, "I love you." Kurt grinned and turned in his arms. He kissed him on the nose before rubbing his head under his chin. "I love you, too Blaine," and sighed._

_Dave eyes snapped opened at the name. 'Blaine.' Shocked, Dave looked at the mirror. His eyes widen at the face he saw. It was Blaine's. He pushed away from Kurt and fell on the floor, crawling away from the mirror and that face._

_'What? What's happening?' _

"_Blaine? Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt stared at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_'No. NO! This isn't happening. NOOOOO!'_

Dave shot up in bed, sweating and panting. He had never been so scared in his life. He looked around to see he was in his room. He got up and ran to the mirror against his wall, touching his face. 'It was just a dream. It felt so real though.'

He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready from school. It had been a month since the incident and he hadn't talked to Kurt since. It was obvious that everyone at school had noticed their strange behavior towards each other. It was like one day they were all over each other and the next, they were avoiding each other like the plague.

He sighed again and left his room, heading for the kitchen. He grabbed the lunch bag his mom had made him, since he told her he had stopped eating in the lunchroom, and left to go to school.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked around the school like a zombie. He had been since Dave and his argument. Everyone in the Glee club was trying to cheer him up since they found out what happened. No one blamed him or even Dave because they weren't there to see what happened. The only people there were Finn and Puck and Finn said from the way it looked, Kurt was being molested by Blaine. When everyone decided that they should confront Blaine, Puck intervened by saying that he had already <em>taken care<em> of him. Soon, everyone settled with just getting Kurt and Dave back together.

Kurt sighed and looked down at the floor. He wasn't watching where he was going until he ran into someone. They both fell and he landed on top of them with a groan. He lifted his head to apologize only to come face to face with the person who had been plaguing his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Dave had been walking around the school patrolling the halls. Even though he was depressed, it didn't mean he stopped protecting people from bullies. When it seemed like everything was fine, he sighed and threw his head back in exhaustion. The only thing he knew was one minute his walking, the next, he was on the ground with someone on top of him.<p>

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where...," Dave started when he felt the person touch his face. He opened his eyes to see that the person who landed on him was Kurt. He flinched when he saw the hurt and suffering in those beautiful blue-green eyes. He wrapped an arm around his waist as he stood up. He checked to make sure Kurt was alright as Kurt continued to stare at him, hand still touching his face. When he found no injuries, he smiled sadly and grabbed hold of his hand. He pulled away from Kurt with a quiet apology and walked away.

Kurt stared at the retreating back. He lowered his head, feeling tears in his eyes, and continued on his way. As he walked, something bright caught his eye and he glanced up. His faced fell more when he realized it was a Prom poster. 'That's right. Prom is coming up. Me and Dave planned to go...together.' He felt the tears fall from his eyes and ran down the hallway, people watching worriedly as he passed by them.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Everyone in the Glee club minus Kurt, who hadn't shown up in days, turned towards Puck. "I know how to get our boy Kurt and Dave back together." Everyone stared at him intently. They were game for anything that would get those two back together again. Everyone waited for Puck to reveal his plan.<p>

"Well," Santana snapped, "What is it?"

"So, you know that Blaine was the one who started all this mess," everyone nodded, "well, how about he be the one to fix it." Puck grinned, thinking this would fix everything. No one moved as they stared at him like he was an idiot, "How is that gonna work? We don't want Blaine anywhere near Kurt and Dave would murder him." Santana spouted. Everyone agreed. Puck smirked at everyone and said, "just leave it to me. I'll take care of everything. Don't you worry." He nodded as he began his Operation: Get Kurt and Dave Back Together.

* * *

><p>Dave sighed for the millionth time that day. He had finally gotten home and he was exhausted. All he could think about was Kurt touching him and the look in those eyes. He had seen sadness in them and Dave realized it was the same look he had seen in his own when he looked in the mirror. Dave went to his room and jumped on his bed. Dave closed his eyes to take a nap when his phone vibrated. He grunted and looked the phone to see a text from Az.<p>

Hey, What you doin' for Prom? This chick just asked me out. I ain't tryin' to be insensitive man, but you should come with us. - AZ

He groaned as he read the text. He had forgotten all about Prom. He just rolled over and closed his eyes again. He was slowly falling asleep when the doorbell rang. He cursed and ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello," he growled as he opened it, only to see Blaine standing there. He growled again and drew back his fist and threw it at Blaine's face. When it was about to hit him, someone's hand shot up and gripped his fist in their hand. He turned his attention to the person who stopped him. It was Puck with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, we didn't come here to fight." Dave looked confusion before pulling his hand away. He stepped aside to let them in. Puck pushed a nervous Blaine into the house as Dave closed the door behind them.

"This way," he said, glaring at Blaine, who flinched and hide behind Puck. Puck sighed and patted him on the head. Blaine looked up at him and smiled. Puck blushed slightly and followed Dave into the living room, Blaine on his heels.

"So, why _are_ you here?"

Blaine looked at Puck then at Dave and sighed. "I came here to apologize. I know it wasn't right for me to try and take your mate. I couldn't control myself. My HEAT had started late this year and before I knew it, I was at McKinley and all over Kurt," he frowned, his ears flattening against his head.

Dave looked at him before nodding. "Fine. I accept your apology. It makes no difference though. Kurt and I are no longer together. He still has feelings for you and if Kurt wants you then fine. I love him to much to stop him." Dave looked away from them. He had decide long ago that if Kurt ever wanted to leave him, he would let him.

Blaine looked at Puck and began to panic. "But that's why I'm here. Kurt doesn't want me." Dave scoffed at him. Puck glared at him before patting Blaine's shoulder to continue. "That day was a misunderstanding. He was trying to push me away and kept say no but I wouldn't listening. When I saw the mating on his neck, I got angry and pushed him into the lockers, trying to take him anyway instead of backing off. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you two." Blaine began to cry and pressed himself against Puck's side. He rubbed his head and back to calm him down.

Dave watched the display in front of him. Blaine really seemed to be sorry for what he'd done. He covered his face in embarrassment. 'I said some horrible things to Kurt. I wouldn't even listen to reason. Why would he want me back now.'

"But how will I get Kurt back. I broke his heart and didn't even try to understand what happened." Puck looked at Blaine before smiling.

"I have an idea. Why don't you perform a song for him at Prom? One more song won't hurt." Dave thought this plan over before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>By the end of the month, Prom had finally arrived. Kurt hadn't wanted to go, but everyone begged that he should have one night of fun. He smiled at them and agreed to go. He decided that, at least, for one night he wouldn'tt worry about his problems and enjoy his last Prom.<p>

That night, he showed in a nice black dress suit. He decided that the color of his vest would be a light shade of blue with a matching tie. It would bring out the color of his eyes. He wanted to look nice but he didn't feel well enough to dress the way he normally would have.

He entered the room and was bombarded by all the Glee girls. He smiled as they all told him how handsome he looked and hugged him. His smile faltered when he caught sight of Dave standing against the wall. He looked handsome in his gray/silver tuxedo. He looked even better because he had chosen not to wear the coat, showing off his muscular arms.

He turned his head when Dave looked his directions. He blushed, nervous that he had almost gotten caught staring at him. He took a chance and peeked to the side to see Dave still staring at him. He blushed harder and turned to join the girls in dancing.

Dave smiled as he caught Kurt staring at him, smiling when he saw him blush. 'He's so cute.' He sighed, hoping the song he planned to sing worked and got Kurt back in his arms.

He looked up at the stage in the gymnasium. Music was play loudly as everyone danced. Brittany, Tina and Santana were up there hopping around, singing.

_**[Brittany]**_

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<em>

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_  
><em>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<em>  
><em>Where we can both fall far in love<em>

_**[Everyone]**  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<br>_

_**[Tina]**_

_Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<em>

_**[Santana]**  
>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight<br>(Alright! Alright!)  
><em>

_**[Brittany]**  
>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<br>_

_**[Everyone]**  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<br>_

_**[Santana]**  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>(You, you, you...)<br>_

**_The music played as everyone jumped around. Kurt held onto Mercedes as they bounced around the gym, Dave watching him with a smile._**

_**[Everyone]**  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)<em>_  
>I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) <em>_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) __I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) _

When they finished, everyone cheered as the next singers got on stage. It was Puck and, to everyone's surprised, Blaine. He grinned at everyone and turned to smile at Puck. They both grabbed a microphone and stood beside each other. The music started and Puck began singing.

_**[Puck]**_

_With you,  
>With you,<br>I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place...<em>

_Now Romeo & Juliet,_  
><em>They could never felt the way we felt,<em>  
><em>Bonnie &amp; Clyde,<em>  
><em>Never had to hide like<em>  
><em>We do,<em>  
><em>We do...<em>

_You and I both know it can't work,_  
><em>It's all fun and games,<em>  
><em>'til someone gets hurt,<em>  
><em>And I don't,<em>  
><em>I won't let that be you...<em>

_Now you don't wanna let go,_  
><em>And I don't wanna let you know,<em>  
><em>There might be something real between us two, who knew?<em>  
><em>Now we don't wanna fall but,<em>  
><em>We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,<em>  
><em>'cause I know you can't love me here...<em>

_**[Both]**  
>I wish we had another time,<br>I wish we had another place,  
>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,<br>And there's nothing my heart can do (Can Do),  
>To fight with time and space 'cause,<br>I'm still stuck in the moment with you...  
><em>

_**[Blaine]**  
>See like Adam &amp; Eve,<br>Tragedy was a destiny,  
>Like Sunny &amp; Cher,<br>I don't care,  
>I got you baby...<em>

_See we both,_  
><em>Fightin' every inch of our fiber,<em>  
><em>'cause in a way,<em>  
><em>It's gonna end right but,<em>  
><em>We are both too foolish to stop...<em>

_Now you don't wanna let go,_  
><em>And I don't wanna let you know,<em>  
><em>There might be something real between us two, who knew?<em>  
><em>And we don't wanna fall but,<em>  
><em>We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,<em>  
><em>And I know you can't love me here...<em>

_**[Both]**  
>I wish we had another time,<br>I wish we had another place,  
>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,<br>And there's nothing my heart can do (Can Do),  
>To fight with time and space 'cause,<br>I'm still stuck in the moment with you...  
><em>

_**[Puck]**  
>See like,<br>Just because this cold cold world saying we can't be,  
>Baby, we both have the right to decide we,<br>And I ain't with it,_

_**[Blaine]**  
>And I don't wanna be so old and grey,<br>Reminiscing 'bout these better days,  
>But convince just telling us to let go,<br>So we'll never know..._

_I wish we had another time,_  
><em>I wish we had another place,<em>  
><em>'cause everything we did,<em>  
><em>And everything we have is stuck in the moment,<em>  
><em>Yeahhh...<em>

_**[Puck]**_  
><em>I wish we had another time,<br>I wish we had another place,_

_**[Both]**  
>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,<br>And there's nothing my heart can do,  
>(Nothing my heart can do),<br>To fight with time and space 'cause,  
>I'm still stuck in the moment with you,<br>Yeah..._

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Blaine looked at Puck shyly as they made their way off stage. Mr. Figgins' climbed on stage and grabbed the microphone. "Now, I would like to announced this years Prom King and Queen." Everyone in room quieted down to hear the results. "This years Prom King is," he opened the envelope and looked at the name. "Dave Karofsky"

Everyone clapped as Dave made his way on stage to accept his second year of being crowned king. Figgins nodded and turned back to the audience. "This years Prom Queen is," he opened the envelope and his frowned deepen, he mumbled to himself, "goodness who is counting these ballets." "This years Prom Queen is. Kurt Hummel." Everyone went silent as Kurt looked up at the stage. He looked like he was about to cry when everyone in the room erupted in excitement. Kurt looked around as everyone began patting him on the shoulder and back and pushed him towards the stage. He climbed the stage and accepted his crown. He looked at Dave and saw him holding out his hand with a gentle smile on his face. Kurt took it and was led to the center of the floor.

Dave pulled Kurt against him. "Still owe you a dance, don't I fancy."

Kurt looked up at Dave. He stared into his eyes and saw love in them. He smiled and laid his head against his chest. Mercedes and Sam climbed on stage. "This is for our lovely Prom King and Queen," she said as Sam began playing the guitar.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
>Nightly, beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.<em>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>  
><em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silver moon's sparkling<em>  
><em>So kiss me.<em>

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
>Swing me upon it's hanging tire<br>Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map<em>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>  
><em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silver moon's sparkling<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

**_Dave and Kurt swayed together as the music played. Kurt wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and placed a soft kiss on his chin. Dave blushed and pulled Kurt against him tighter. He hugged him as they continued to dance._**

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight __Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
>Lift your open hand<br>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
>Silver moon's sparkling<br>So kiss me  
>So kiss me <em>_So kiss me __So kiss me_

When the song ended, everyone clapped for the King and Queen. Dave pulled away from Kurt and kissed him on the nose. "I have something to do, ok." Kurt nodded and watched Dave walk on stage. He took the microphone from Mercedes and spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last song of the night. I know everyone was worried about me and Kurt and I'm happy that we have support. Now I would like to sing this song to Kurt. Baby, I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

Kurt covered his face, blushing. The music started slowly. Dave gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes from the stage.

_Never thought it'd catch me_  
><em>Never thought it'd cost me<em>  
><em>Never thought it'd hurt me<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd fall in love<em>  
><em>But I did<em>

_I feel like somebody dropped a ton of bricks on my stomach_  
><em>(Now) I can't eat<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>And it hurts me so deep<em>

_I heard people talk about it_  
><em>And laughed like it'll never happened to me<em>  
><em>Now look at me<em>  
><em>It caught me<em>  
><em>See how quick karma comes around<em>

_Who says a man is supposed to cry_  
><em>Wish I can crawl under a rock somewhere and just die<em>  
><em>Just want the pain to go away, today<em>

_I don't wanna cry no more (No more)_  
><em>And I don't wanna hurt no more (No more)<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna love no more<em>  
><em>Especially if it causes this<em>  
><em>I don't want no parts of it<em>  
><em>Because it hurts me so bad<em>

_Even when it's sunny outside_  
><em>It still feels like it's raining (Yeah)<em>  
><em>No clouds inside<em>  
><em>But I still need your umbrella (Oh)<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish I would've never let you in<em>  
><em>And then, wish I never met you<em>  
><em>Fell in love with you<em>  
><em>Then I wouldn't feel like I do<em>

_Who says a man is supposed to cry_  
><em>Wish I could crawl under a rock somewhere and just die<em>  
><em>I just want the pain to go away, today<em>

_I don't wanna cry no more_  
><em>And I don't wanna hurt no more (No more)<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna love no more (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Especially if it causes this (Causes this)<em>  
><em>I don't want no part of it<em>  
><em>Because it hurts me so bad<em>

_Never thought it'd catch me_  
><em>Never thought it'd cost me<em>  
><em>Never thought it'd hurt me<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd fall in love (Oh, no)<em>  
><em>But I did (Oh, no)<em>

_Never thought it'd catch me_  
><em>Never thought it cost me<em>  
><em>Never thought it hurt me, like this<em>  
><em>I just want the pain to go away, today<em>

_I don't wanna cry no more_  
><em>And I don't wanna hurt no more (No more)<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna love no more (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Especially if it causes this<em>  
><em>I don't want no parts of it<em>  
><em>Because it hurts me so bad (So bad)<em>

_Never thought it'd catch me_  
><em>Never thought it'd cost me<em>  
><em>Never thought it'd hurt me<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd fall in love<em>  
><em>But I did<em>

_Never thought it'd catch me_  
><em>Never thought it'd cost me<em>  
><em>Never thought it'd hurt me like this<em>  
><em>Like, like this<em>  
><em>(Someday)<em>

Kurt cried and ran up on stage. He threw himself at Dave, knocking them over. Dave laughed as he picked them both up. He spun them around in circles before setting him down. They kissed at each other over and over. They ignored the cat calls they were getting and embraced each other. "I'm sorry. So sorry. It's my fault. I didn't want to listen. I'm sorry." Dave kissed Kurt all over the face and neck. Kurt giggled at the attention he was receiving from him. "I forgive you," and kissed him again.

When they broke apart, Kurt smiled widen and he grabbed Dave hand. He brought it to his stomach, unaware that the microphone was still on and everyone was staring at them intensely. "Guess what Dave?" he said, leaning into Dave. "Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

Dave eyes popped open and stared at Kurt. The last thing he remembered, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, were the squeals from all the girls and Kurt's grinning face.

Rachel hurried up on stage with a huge grin. "We can't just leave the night like this with that kind of news. Come on everybody."

Music blasted out of the speakers as everyone cheered. Rachel winked at Kurt as Blaine an Puck helped drag Dave backstage. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "I'm sorry Kurt." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. He hugged him and said, "It's alright. Now don't worry about us, go and have fun. You and Puck seemed to be enjoy each other's company." Blaine blushed. He smile at Kurt before running back out to dance.

Rachel began singing, glee obvious in her eyes.

_**[Rachel]**_

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>There's a hickie or a bruise<em>

_Pictures of last night_  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a blacked out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

_**[Everyone]**  
>Last Friday night<br>Yeah we danced on tabletops  
>And we took too many shots<br>Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

**_Excited, Brittany jumped on stage and took the microphone from Rachel._**

_**[Brittany]**__  
>Trying to connect the dots<br>Don't know what to tell my boss  
>Think the city towed my car<br>Chandelier is on the floor  
>Ripped my favorite party dress<br>Warrant's out for my arrest  
>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night_  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a blacked out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevards<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping int he dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Oh whoa oh<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>

During the song, Dave had woken up. He looked around. He was laying on someone's lap and looked up to see Kurt smiling back down at him. He grinned and sat up. He looked at Kurt's belly before placing his hand on it. When he felt the slightly bulge, he whispered, "this is real. All of it." Kurt kissed him on the cheek. "It's all real." Dave hugged Kurt, wrapping himself around him. This was the best Prom night ever.

**Ok, the long await reveal of Kurt pregnancy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know where I should put this reviewer since they reviewed all at once and it wasn't the way i was doing reviews so this is a Special case: ****AZNsexinezz**

**Bronze:**

**HTEB1992**

**Silver:**

**MRSBriMarieMalfoy - U**

**Gold:**

**GeorgieGirl999 - U**

**the pink post-it - U**

**nicolethecrazyone**

**GDG**

**Platinum:**

**Candybites - U**

**Reviewers:**

**ColourMeDemented – Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to use it.**

**PlayElli – Those pictures are awesome. Thank you so much**

**Lady Jones – I'm glad you thought the chapter was cute. I try to please.**

**darkmoonlite - N**

**Sorry for the late update. I was hit with extreme laziness. The places in this chapter are real and I don't own them or never been there. At the end check out the Links. PlayElli made pictures for the story. You better show your appreciation.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" three voices squeaked as they enter the terminal to get on their flight.<p>

Dave just sighed as Kurt hung off his arm. He looked at the other people joining him and Kurt on their senior trip. Dave glanced to his left at Puck and Blaine, the latter gripping Puck's hand with both of his, trying to get some answers out of him. He glanced to his right to see Finn struggling with Rachel.

The only reason Puck, Blaine, and Rachel were here was because his and Kurt and Finn's parents decided that they each could bring one person and they would pay for the whole trip. Though, Dave really didn't get to choose. Kurt chose Blaine, which didn't surprised him and Finn chose Rachel. He really wasn't gonna bring anyone cause his boy, Az, was going somewhere else. Puck only came cause he found out from Finn where they were going and who was going. He determined that if Blaine was going, so was he. The weird thing is, he and Finn, and now Puck, were the only ones who knew. Kurt, Blaine, nor Rachel were aloud to know. He shook his head at their parents trying to keep the surprise and entered the plane.

"At least you could do is tell me where we will be spending two weeks at. How is this a graduation gift if I don't know where I'm going," Kurt said as he looked around the plane.

"Where am I sitting anyway. Give me my ticket."

"No."

"What do you mean no? I want my ticket."

Kurt reached for the ticket only to have it pulled out of his reach. He tried pulling Dave's arm down with little success. He pouted, tail wrapping around his leg, and stomped his foot when he didn't get it.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too." Dave smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt blushed and looked up at Dave. They looked at each other before someone stepped between them and broke the mood.

"Can I help you with anything, sir." a female voice said to the group. Dave looked up at the women and smiled. She blushed and smile gently back at him. Kurt looked at her up and down. She looked to be a mix between a golden retriever and something else he wasn't to sure of.

"Yes actually. Can you tell me where these seats are?" He handed the ticket to her and she looked at them. Her smile widen as she looked at them. "Yes. These are first class tickets. I will show you the way."

She walked passed them, brushing against Dave's arm. He didn't notice but Kurt did. He glared at the flight attendant as she lead them to their seats. She took them to the front of the plane, and handed them back their tickets. She smiled at Dave as he thanked her. She happily welcomed him and flipped her hair as she walked away from them, not forgetting to brush her hand against his arm.

Kurt growled, glaring, as she left. He didn't like someone touching what was his. Distracted, he didn't hear Dave talking to him.

"Hey, baby. What seat do you want?" Kurt looked at Dave then the two seat beside them. He looked back at him and said he wanted the inside. Dave smiled and took Kurt's carry on bag from him. Kurt settled in his seat, rubbing his stomach to calm himself down. He was only three months and you could see the slight bulge under his shirt. He found out he was having triplets. He had been so excited when he told Dave the news that he didn't protest when Dave had pushed him down and began nuzzling his stomach, growling how lucky he was to have him. After that, things started getting heated. Kurt shook his head, blushing, trying to not think of it.

Dave sat down beside him and looked around the plane. Finn and Rachel were seated beside them while Puck and Blaine were behind them. He glanced at Puck and Blaine, who was blushing as Puck whispered something in his twitching ear. He smirked as Blaine turned redder and turned his head toward Puck, whispering something back. Puck smirked and kissed Blaine, pushing him against the window. He began moaning and Dave turned around, not wanting to watch the couple.

He turned his attention to Kurt, watching him rub his stomach. He smiled and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. When Kurt turned, Dave kissed him chastely on the lips. Kurt smiled and pulled one of Dave's hands to his stomach. They rubbed it together, leaning against each other.

The seatbelt light came on and they straighten up, waiting for instruction. A few women came out and each went to a different part of the plane. The woman from before stopped in their section and stood beside Dave, smiling. She began explaining how to put on the seatbelt and what to do in case of an emergency.

Kurt and Dave began putting on their seatbelt. Kurt put his on and saw Dave having trouble. He began to help him but the women beat him to it. She grabbed Dave's hands and showed him how to buckle it, leaning to close to his face.

Kurt cringed as she giggled at him then turned to help the next person. Kurt pouted and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his stomach. This was gonna be a long flight.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been so pissed in his life. That stupid woman didn't know when to quit. She would come by, asking Dave if he needed anything. Sometimes, it would sound like an invitation. When meal time came, she had brought Dave his food but had forgotten Kurt's, saying she thought she picked it up and went back to get it. When she returned, she basically threw it at him. Then she accidentally spilled water in Dave's lap. She wanted him to come with her so they could <em>clean it up<em> but Dave said he'd just go to the bathroom and change pants. She pouted when he left but it didn't look like she was gonna give up.

Kurt was happy when the pilot came on the intercom.

"Well, everyone. I hope you have had a safe and happy trip on Delta Air Lines and hope you will fly with us again. Now, I would like to welcome you to Los Angeles International Airport and hope you enjoy your stay or welcome home."

The intercom went off and all Kurt could do was stare wide-eyed. He heard someone squeal and looked to see Rachel hugging Finn, grinning up a storm. He turned around and watched Blaine, who was literately on top of him, make out with Puck, tail wagging. He closed his mouth that he didn't know was open and looked at Dave. He was grinning from ear to ear and Kurt returned the smile. He was about to kiss him for the lovely surprise when that stupid woman popped up and offered to help Dave take off his seatbelt.

Kurt growled, catching the attention of both Dave and her. He looked her in the eyes and narrowed his. "Will you please leave us alone? All you've done this whole time is hit on a man who doesn't even want you. Take a hint already. He's mine. We have a family together so BACK OFF." Kurt shouted the last two words at her. Everyone stared at Kurt, who tried to claw at the woman, being held back by Dave. The woman flinched and glared at him before turning her tail and walking away.

Dave pushed Kurt back into his seat. He placed both hands on each of Kurt's cheeks and kissed him hard on the lips. Kurt melted as Dave pushed his hand under his shirt, rubbing gently against his stomach. They pulled away and Dave looked Kurt in to eyes.

"Baby, relax. No one's gonna take me from you. I love you and these babies. I wouldn't leave you for someone who I don't even know."

Kurt hugged Dave and snuggled into his chest as the plane landed. They removed their seatbelt and Dave stood up to get their bags as Kurt climbed out of the seat. They began exiting the plane when that stupid flight attendant approached him and Dave. She flipped her hair, pointedly ignoring Kurt's glare, and smiled at Dave.

"Well I hope you had a safe trip. If your not busy, I'm off now so maybe we could...," she began only to be stopped by Dave. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry but I'm already with someone," he reached down and grabbed hold of Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers. He lifted it and kissed the back of Kurt's hand, making him blush. He turned back to the woman, who was glaring at Kurt and said, "And I love him very much. Have a nice day," and pulled them both away from her. She blushed, embarrassed as Dave and Kurt's friends laughed as they walked by. She shrieked and ran away with tears in her eyes.

Kurt stared up at Dave adoringly as they got their luggage. When they walked out of the airport, Kurt realized how late it was. He wondered if he should ask for a taxi when Dave began waving at someone. A man in a black suit walked up to them and shook everyone's hand and kissed Rachel's.

"Hello, my name is James. I will be your driver for your stay. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your ride."

Everyone followed James to a stretch limo. Everyone besides Dave and Finn gaped at the ride. Puck jabbed Finn in the side and whistled. "Your parents went all out, didn't they." James opened the door for them, refusing help with luggage from Dave. They entered the car and were awestruck. It was so spacious. Dave and Kurt sat beside each other as Rachel cuddled into Finn's side. Blaine sat on Puck's lap, who had his head bed buried in Blaine's neck.

Dave raised a eyebrow at them and said, "Can't you two hold it in your pants till we get to the hotel." Blaine glanced at everyone before pushing Puck away. Puck pouted and tried to continue when Blaine whispered something in his ear. Puck lightened up and nodded his head eagerly. Blaine smiled and peck him on the lips.

They drove off, heading to the hotel. Kurt slowly fell asleep during the ride, his head resting on Dave's lap. When they arrived, the door opened and Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes as he climbed out of the limo. He looked up to see what hotel they were staying at. His eyes popped out of his head as he saw how big it was.

They walked in, waving goodbye to James, and went to the front desk. A young man was behind the desk, typing away at the computer. He looked up and smiled as they made their way over. His smile widen as he saw Kurt and Blaine talking quietly to each other. He looked up at Dave and greeted him.

"Hello, and Welcome to the Sunset Marquis Hotel, Resort and Spa in West Hollywood. How can I help you." he smirked as he watched the two boys and girl squeal and hug each other in excitement. He and Dave began talking about the rooms and the deposit. The man, Chad, his name tag said, handed Dave three room keys before looking at Kurt and Blaine again when Dave turned his back.

He blow a kiss at them, unaware that Puck saw him and narrowed his eyes. He stepped in front of Blaine and glared at him. The man just shrugged and eyed Kurt instead. Dave moved in front of the group, successfully blocking Kurt from view. The man pouted when he caught Puck smirking at him and went back to work.

"Ok, we have two suites and a villa. Kurt and I get the villa, Finn and Rachel get the two bedroom suite and Puck and Blaine get the one bedroom suite." He handed everyone their keys and headed to their respective rooms. Dave grabbed Puck by the arm before they got to far, pulling him away from the group. "I got your room soundproof. Just in case."

Puck smirked and hurried back to Blaine.

Everyone said their good nights and went to their rooms. Dave and Kurt entered their room and Kurt almost pass out in delight. The room was huge and beautiful. The bedroom housed a king-sized bed and a flat screen TV with a mirror and a few lamps. The living room had couches and chairs with a table and a small mini bar. There was a balcony overlooking the entire resort. He gleefully ran through the rooms as Dave unpacked their things.

Before Kurt could get more excited, Dave wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. "It's late. You'll have time to explore later," he whispered, pulling Kurt's shirt over his head. Kurt purred at the way this was going and turned in Dave's arms. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him, stroking his ears. Dave growled, lifting a giggling Kurt and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, they had explored the town. Everyone had woken to room service delivering breakfast every morning, their driver had reward them everyday with money to spend, and Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel had shopped at every store they passed.<p>

When Kurt woke up that morning, he decided that he wanted to visit the spa at the hotel. He looked at Dave's sleeping face and kissed him on the lips. He climbed out of the bed and headed to take a shower and go threw his daily skin care routine. When he was almost through with his shower, Dave walked in and climbed in behind him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kurt leaned back, planting kisses on Dave's chin and neck. They finished up quickly when Dave began teasing him as they climbed out of the shower. He moaned when he was pushed against the sink counter. Dave pressed his and Kurt's cock together, rubbing them with one of his large hands. It didn't take all for both of them to cum and separate with a final kiss.

Dave and Kurt left the room after dressing and eating breakfast. They decided to split and go wake up the others. Kurt went to Finn and Rachel's room while Dave went to Puck and Blaine's. When Dave got there, he knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again, yelling at Puck to wake up. When he was about to knock again, the door swung open to reveal a half naked Puck in only his boxers.

"Do you mind?" Puck growled. Dave pushed passed Puck and entered the room. He looked around, looking for Blaine. When he spotted the bedroom, he walked in, mindfully that Blaine was most likely naked as well. When he entered, he was proven right when he saw sheet thrown carelessly over Blaine.

Blaine shot up, blushing, trying to make himself more appropriate. Dave waved his embarrassment away. "Kurt wanted me to tell you that he was staying here today. He wanted to check out the spa. He asked if you wanted to join him." Blaine smiled and nodded his head.

They all stood there when someone cleared their throat to break the awkward silence that fell in the room.

"Well see you in the lobby then." Dave said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>That day, they all stayed at the hotel. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel went to the spa while Dave, Puck and Finn went to gym. Blaine and Kurt were currently sitting in the sauna. Kurt thought it would help make their skin smoother. He wanted a massage but with his pregnant belly, he didn't want to risk laying on it, even if it wasn't that big for someone having three pups.<p>

As they were relaxing, two men walked in and sat on the bench across from them. One of them was a wolf and the other was a leopard. One of the guys looked at them and smirked before elbowing his friend in the side.

"Hey," one of the guys said. Kurt and Blaine looked at them curiously. One of the men smiled. "I don't think you remember but my name is Chad. I'm the one who checked you guys in the other day. This is my friend, Jason. What's your names?" Chad said politely.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, unsure. Slowly, Blaine began speaking. "My name is Blaine and this is my friend, Kurt. We're here with our friends on vacation." After the introduction, they began talking about themselves and how everything was going. Later that night, Kurt and Blaine sat in a hot tub, enjoying the warm water. They had separated from the other men soon after leaving the sauna. Kurt had sent Dave and Rachel a text saying he and Blaine had left the spa. Rachel had said, she and Finn were going out to eat and Dave replied that he and Puck would head that way after showering from their workout.

They were chatting when they saw Chad and Jason walk by. They waved at the two men. When they got close enough, the two men climbed into the huge hot tub. They continued chatting while Jason and Chad slowly inched towards them. They were in reach when Puck and Dave popped up. The two men slided away, glaring, as Dave and Puck climbed in beside their lovers.

Dave and Puck threw an arm around their shoulders. They had saw how these guys were looking at their lovers and didn't like it. Puck had told him that this guy, Chad, his mind supplied, was after Kurt. He guessed that the other was after Blaine from the way he was glaring at Puck. They all sat there quietly. While Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up against Dave and Puck, Chad and Jason were having a glare match with them. After a while, they left, waving goodbye to the two boys and throwing a last glare at the others.

After they were gone, Puck pulled Blaine into his lap, kissing him. Dave figured he and Kurt should leave now and climbed out of the hot tub. They left as Blaine began grinding into Puck's lap.

* * *

><p>In their room, Dave and Kurt had shed their clothes and were currently making out on the bed.<p>

"Ah," Kurt moaned as Dave made his way down his body. He licked and sucked his neck, next to his mating mark. Kurt squirming against him, pleasure running through his body. He leaned down and nipped at Dave's ear as he sucked against his collarbone.

Dave sat up and looked at Kurt, running his hand through his hair. Kurt purred at the feeling and wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed again as Dave ran his hands down Kurt's body. When he reached Kurt waist, he ran a hand over the bugling stomach. He pulled away from his lips and moved down. He kissed all over his stomach. Kurt ran his hand through Dave's hair, smiling. Dave finally stopped and moved down to his prize.

Kurt arched his back, screaming, as Dave engulfed his cock. He sucked and licked around it before taking him in again. Kurt covered his mouth, silently wishing he would stop teasing. He pulled away and lifted Kurt's hips up. He dipped his tongue in between his cheeks. Kurt squealed as Dave began lapping at that his entrance. He pushed against his head, trying to stop him.

"D...Dave no...it's dir...dirty," Kurt whined. He sighed when he was finally released. Dave reached to the drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube he and Kurt had put in there when they arrived. He coated himself then three fingers. Even though they had done this many times, Kurt was always tight and he definitely wasn't getting smaller.

He kissed him, inserting one finger, twisting it around. Kurt moaned at the feeling, begging for more. He inserted another, spreading them out. Kurt humped himself on those fingers when the final finger was pushed in. Dave pressed against his prostate and stay there, rubbing against it over and over.

Kurt whimpered in frustration and pushed Dave down on the bed. He climbed on top and lifted himself up. Dave held himself as Kurt lowered himself on him. They both moaned as Dave immediately started thrusting. Kurt bounced on his lap as he felt a tail brush his thighs. Dave grabbed his thighs and pushed him down on his back and continued thrusting.

"Ahh...Dave t...there."

"Here," he said, pounding into him, making Kurt scream louder. Kurt gripped Dave biceps as the bed banged against the wall.

Kurt pulled Dave down, kissing him as he hit his climax. Kurt threw his head back, ears pressing against his head in ecstasy. Dave grunted and came inside Kurt. They thrusted a few more times before Dave collapsed beside him. They both panted as Kurt cuddled against his chest. Dave gently rubbed a fluffy ear before whispering in it.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmm."

"Do me a favor? Still away from _Chad_ and his friend. They seemed to have a liking for you and Blaine."

Kurt looked at Dave, smiling gently at him. He leaned up and pecked him on the lips before settling down again, "Alright," and fell asleep in Dave's arms.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the trip, the couples spent time alone with each other. They all left the hotel and went to the mall before splitting up. More then one time, Puck was almost kicked out for molesting Blaine. When they would returned to the hotel, they would either run into Chad or Jason. On the last day, they were preparing to leave when the two men stopped them.<p>

"Hey guys. Are you leaving?" Chad said more to Kurt then anyone. Everyone nodded at them and began leaving when Chad and Jason grabbed Kurt and Blaine by the hand. They kissed the back of it, smiling up at them. "If your ever in town again, here's my number." They handed their numbers over and grinned. Puck and Dave were furious. They were about to hit them when Blaine and Kurt spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate it but I'm with him," Blaine said, pointing at Puck, who had a smug look on his face. "Yeah, and I'm with him," Kurt squeaked out, grabbing Dave arm.

"We know. But if you ever decided to leave them, you have our numbers."

They waved goodbye as Kurt and Blaine pushed their angry lovers out the door, Finn and Rachel following close behind, laughing. When they got in the limo, Kurt kissed Dave on the cheek as Blaine rubbed against Puck.

"Don't pout," Kurt said, poking him in the arms. Dave grunted and threw his arms around him.

"You're mine. I love you and I'm not letting someone like _him_ take you away."

Kurt smiled and cuddled closer. "I'm only yours. I love you and only you."

**One chapter left yea.**

**Thank you PlayElli for the pictures. Take out the space and add a forward slash after http:.**

**http:/ noraelie .deviantart .com / art / beasty-glee-D-214840076?q = gallery%3Anoraelie&qo=1**

**http:/ noraelie .deviantart .com / art / beasty-glee-xD-214840250?q = gallery%3Anoraelie&qo=0**

**http:/ noraelie .deviantart .com / art / yeah-i-went-there-214839922?q = gallery%3Anoraelie&qo=2**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it. Here the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks for all the reviews I received. Keep reviewing and I may write new stories and keep the love going.**

**Bronze:**

**mothamaeghan - U**

**PlayElli - U**

**HTEB1992**

**Silver:**

**MRSBriMarieMalfoy**

**Gold:**

**the pink post-it**

**nicolethecrazyone**

**GDG**

**Platinum:**

**GeorgieGirl999 - U**

**AZNsexinezz - U**

**Reviewers:**

**darkmoonlite – Glad you still like the story.**

**Koi19 - N**

**We also have some new characters. You know who they are when you read them, cause their not in the show but Candybites has three characters and so they belong to her.**

**Owned by Candybites:**

**Elizabeth(youngest) and Atticus(oldest)(both foxes)– Blaine and Puck's children. Gabriel(fox) – Dave and Kurt's middle child and second son.**

**So, hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Five years later<p>

"I would like to congratulate each and everyone of you for all your hard work." a man said to the crowd of people in black caps and gowns. "As I call your name, please come and accept your diploma."

He began calling names as people stood and walked across the stage to accept their diplomas. They were handed the case and shook hands with the dean of the school. People clapped as they watched their children and friends cross the stage.

"David Micheal Karofsky," the man said over the microphone. Dave walked across the stage and shook the mans hand and received his diploma. When he grabbed it, he heard three little voices suddenly squealed and cheered.

"YAY DADDY," three babies, two boys and a little girl, cheered loudly. Paul and Burt smiled as the children jumped up and down in their chairs excitedly. Carole and Dave's mom, Lacey, shushed them. They all covered their mouth and sat down, still giggling to themselves.

"Kurt Elizabeth Karofsky." He walked across the stage to receive his diploma. Before he even got half way, the three children couldn't hold their excitement anymore. As soon as they saw their mom on stage, they jumped up and yelled even louder.

"MOMMY MOMMY."

People around them turned and looked at the children, smiling. Some were unsure if they were talking about Kurt or the woman behind him. They didn't connected the last names, since having similar last names were common.

Kurt looked at them from the stage and smiled. He walked off stage and returned to his sit as the rest of the names were called. He looked at Dave and smiled, reaching out to grab his hand. Dave laced their fingers together as the last of the names were called.

"Now I ask everyone from the graduating class to please stand." Everyone stood up. Dave and Kurt continued to hold hands, their sleeves wide enough to cover them. "Now move your tassels from your right side to your left." Everyone did. "On behalf of Ohio State University, I would like to congratulate the class of 2016. You have successfully completed your year. You are now dismissed." At the dismissal, everyone erupted in excitement.

Kurt and Dave hugged and kissed each other as everyone else moved towards their families. They let go and headed towards their own family. When they reached them, the couple were instantly attacked by three little bodies trying to climb up their legs.

"Mommy and Daddy did it," they squealed. Kurt leaned down and picked up his middle child, Gabriel. He kissed him on the head, receiving a grin and sloppy kisses in return, and turned to look at Dave. He was holding Johnny and Alice. He looked at his children smiling at each other. Johnny, the oldest, was a little wolf. He had curly brown hair and big hazel eyes. He looked just like his father. He looked at his other two children, Gabriel and Alice. They were foxes. Gabe, they called him for short, looked more like him, pale skin, dark hair, and big blue-green eyes. But their youngest and only girl, she looked just like his mother. Long, beautiful wavy black hair, big blue eyes, and a smile that could light up the world.

He was knocked from his thought when he felt a pat on his back and turned to see his mom, dad, and Finn, with his girlfriend, Samantha, smiling at him. He hugged each of them as they said their congrats. He turned back around when he heard whines and squeals.

Johnny was fighting with Dave about something.

"Daddy, put me down. Atty's here," the four year old said as he climbed out of Dave's arms. Everyone turned and watched him run towards a little boy, who was walking with two men. One of them was pregnant, the other had his arm around him, helping him walk. Johnny hugged and nuzzled the little boy, who was holding the pregnant man's hand.

"It's Uncle Blaine and Puck," Alice and Gabriel squeaked out. The couple came up to them with smiles on their faces. Kurt walked up to Blaine and hugged him as much as he could with a child in his arms and Blaine's big belly as Puck patted Dave on the back.

"Hey, how are you and my little Liz doing today?" Kurt said as he helped Blaine sit down before seating himself, placing Gabriel in his lap. Gabriel immediately reached over and put his little hands against his stomach, cooing at the baby inside.

"We're doing fine. She starting to kick, though." He said as he smiled at the little boy. They continued to talk about the baby and Kurt's new job at a wedding agency. Dave handed his little girl to his dad, who started pulling at his beard, and faced Puck, who was talking with Finn.

"So, how's it going with you and Mr. Preggers over there?" Dave asked as he watched his oldest son hold hands with Puck and Blaine's currently only child, Atticus. He was a little fox, almost three years old now. When Dave had asked why they named him that, Puck had said that Blaine used to have a crush on the father from To Kill A Mockingbird, saying that he was charming and handsome. After that, he said with an evil smirk on his face, that he had thoroughly made sure there were no other crushes hidden from him.

"Fine. Mood swings suck, though. One minute I'm sleeping on the couch, next, he wants me to pound him into it." They all chuckled as Puck really didn't seem too disappointed with that. "Hey man, I heard that the coaches here wanted you to go pro." Finn said as he placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

Dave just shrugged and replied, "Yea, but I declined. I didn't want to leave my family. Kurt got offered a job as an assistant for some wedding agency and I've been training to be a firefighter anyway." They all laughed at how easy Dave could deny something as serious as that. They continued to talk about their families, teasing Finn, who blushed, about when he and Samantha were gonna get engaged.

Johnny and Atticus walked up to Carole and Lacey, who were talking to Samantha, and tugged on their dresses. They looked down at them as Atty rubbed his eyes and gave a big yawn.

"Nanna, I'm hungry and Atty is sleepy." They smiled as they watched Atty cling to Johnny and bury his head into his shoulder with another big yawn. Carole scooped them up. Atty was already fast asleep, still holding Johnny's hand. She nuzzled them and turned back to everyone else. She glanced at Alice and Gabe and saw that they were asleep as well.

"I think it's time to go home." Everyone looked at Carole holding the sleeping child and looked around to see the other children asleep. Johnny was the only one awake, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was packed in his backpack. Everyone agreed and headed for their cars.

"We'll keep the kids tonight." Burt said as he took a sleeping Gabriel from Kurt. He turned to Blaine and Puck and said, "you two can stand the night as well since I'm pretty sure they," he point at Johnny and Atty, who were now snuggled together, asleep, "aren't gonna like separating and we have an extra room. We can have the party tomorrow ok."

Everyone nodded and climbed in their cars after saying goodbye. Dave and Kurt waved at everyone and kissed their children before climbing into the car and heading home. Dave placed his hand on Kurt's thigh, rubbing his thumb against his inner thigh. "I think a personal celebration is in order." Dave said as he glanced at a blushing Kurt. Kurt covered his face with his tail. An idea struck him and he peered over at Dave.

"Maybe I can do that thing you wanted me to do. I'll even wear the outfit." Kurt whispered as he watched Dave's face light up.

"Really?" He grinned, ears up at full attention.

"Really."

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, they had agreed to get the things they needed ready. Dave was currently in the bedroom with only his boxers on. On the night stand, Dave had a small bell, a tube of lube, and black fluffy handcuffs.<p>

Dave glanced at the clock in their room and decided that Kurt had had enough time to get ready and grabbed the bell. He rang it before laying back on their four-post canopy bed, closing his eyes and scratching one of his ears. When the door creaked open, Dave opened an eye. He shot up, tail wagging excitedly, at the sight before him.

"You rang, Master," Kurt said as he walked in. He was wearing a French maid outfit. He had gotten it from Dave on Halloween last year but was to embarrassed to wear it. The outfit was black and white. The top was a black strapless corset with white stripes running down it. In the center of the outfit, there was a large white bow. The skirt was black with white trims and lace and matching bows on each hip. To complete the outfit, Kurt had on thigh high black stockings with a bow on them and a black choker with Dave's name on it around his neck.

What had Dave really excited was how short the skirt was. If Kurt bent over, he would get a full view of black lace panties that he know Kurt wore. He sat there watching Kurt's tail was swaying behind him teasingly. Dave was sure that if Kurt hadn't had his back facing away from him, he would have been able to see them anyway.

Dave cleared his throat when he realized he had been staring and hadn't answered. He looked up at Kurt's face to see a dark red blush and his ears pressed to his head in embarrassment. He smiled at him.

"I wish to have a massage. Is that fine, Maid?" Kurt nodded his head and left to get the stuff he needed. When he returned, Dave was already on his stomach relaxing. He walked up to the nightstand to sit his stuff down, blushing even more when he saw the handcuffs and lube.

He climbed on top of Dave and settled himself on his thighs. He reached over and grabbed the massaging oil, opening it and pouring some over Dave's back. He began rubbing as Dave let out a sigh. Kurt felt himself harden as the sighs turned to low groans and growls of pleasure. He gulped as he worked his hand into the small of Dave's back, yearning a pleasured growl in return. He was so distracted by the sounds that he didn't feel Dave's tail move under his skirt until it touched his harden cock. He gasped as it rubbed against him.

"Does my little maid have a problem?" he asked as he rubbed harder, hearing a louder moan.

"N..no problem here M...master," Kurt whimpered. He lifted up and asked him to turn over so he could finish the massage. Dave smirked as he watched Kurt's eyes widen at the sight of the large bulge in his boxers. Kurt began to sit back on his legs when Dave grabbed his hips and placed him so he was lined up with his cock. Kurt gasped when he felt Dave grind against him

"Well if there isn't a problem, please continue the massage then." Kurt blushed harder and poured more oil on him. He rubbed it in and around Dave's chest when he felt Dave pulled his skirt up and ran his hand up the back of it. "I p...prepared my...myself for you, Master," Kurt whimpered out. Dave smirked at that before reaching over to grab the handcuffs and lube. He took one of Kurt's wrist and snapped one of the handcuffs on it before pulling his arm up and throwing the chain over one of the canopy beams before locking the other wrist.

Dave pulled away and smirked at his handy work. Kurt arms were stretched above his head, leaving him open and exposed. Dave pulled off his boxers and tossed them on the floor. He settled himself under Kurt again and grabbed for the lube, pouring it on his cock and spreading it evenly. When he was done, he gripped Kurt's hips and pulled aside his panties, lining himself up to enter. Kurt looked down at him as his tail curled around his belly.

"Prepared you say?" Kurt nodded. Dave smirked turned evil and thrusted into him. Kurt threw his head back in pleasure as Dave started thrusting into him immediately. Kurt screamed as his prostate was hit and assaulted over and over again. Dave sped up as his reached up to pulled the top of the outfit down, exposing his chest. He leaned up and sucked on one of Kurt's nipples, teasing the other before switching.

Kurt moaned as he felt his orgasm coming. His cock rubbed against the fabric of his panties. He thrusted down to meet Dave's upward thrust and screamed as his prostate was struck harder.

"Ma...master please. I...I'm cum...cumming," Dave pulled away and settled his hands on Kurt hips, thrusting harder and harder as he felt his own climax coming up fast. Kurt screamed as he hit his climax. Dave growled at the tightness and released into Kurt.

They sat there, panting. When they caught their breaths, they looked at each other.

"Ready for round two," Dave asked as he pulled the wet panties off and threw them on the floor.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. Dave lean up and grabbed the back of his head, kissing him deeply.

Twelve years later

The morning sun shined brightly through the windows of the Karofsky couple's bedroom. On the bed, Dave and Kurt were making out with the covers thrown over their heads, blocking out the light. "I have the week off. What about you?" Dave said as he rolled his hips down against Kurt's, both moaning into each other mouth. "I'm sure Sherry can handle herself without me," Kurt said with a small giggle. Dave nodded and was about to pull down Kurt's underwear when they heard a loud banging on the door.

"Mom and Dad, get up. We gonna be late to Atty's birthday party," they heard Johnny's voice yell through the door. Dave groaned and rolled off of Kurt. Kurt stretched and gave him a kiss then climbed out of bed, patting his ears and straightening his hair. Dave watched him go into bathroom before rubbing the hair out of his face. When he heard the shower turn on, he climbed out of bed to join him, closing the door behind him. Giggles and growls were heard through out the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Johnny sat in the kitchen, glaring at the wall. His younger brother and sister looked at each other with knowing looks before finishing the rest of their cereal. He looked at his watch again and growled. "Where are they? We only have an hour left before it starts. MOM. DAD."<p>

"Ok, calm down. We're here. We can go now." Dave said as he messed up his son's hair. John growled before pushing the hand away and heading out the door. Kurt opened the refrigerator and grabbed two sandwiches for him and Dave to eat on the way.

Everyone headed out to the car. Johnny was already in the car, pouting to himself. Everyone climbed in and they headed for Puck and Blaine's house. Today was Atticus' fifteenth birthday and his friends from school and the old Glee and Warbler groups was going to be there.

"So, what's got you in a bad mood this morning." Kurt said as he turned around to look at Johnny. He huffed and looked out the window. Alice smiled at her mom and replied, "He's just eager to see his boyfriend, Atty." she giggled when she received a glare from Johnny. They all laughed as they pulled into the driveway.

The first person out of the car was Johnny, who sniffed the air, tail wagging when he scented his love and ran to the side of the house. Everyone else climbed out of the car when they heard loud squeals and giggles coming from the backyard. They walked around the side of the house to see Johnny kissing and nuzzling the excited fox all over his face and neck.

Dave and Kurt walked over to where Puck and Blaine were talking with a group of people as their other two children ran over to wish a happy birthday to Atty, too. Blaine waved as they approached him and the group of people. When Kurt got there, he was hugged by his old friends, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Rachel, and Santana. Lauren couldn't make it because she had a wrestling competition that week and no had seen or heard from Quinn since high school. Dave was patted on the back by Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, and Az. They all finished greeting each other and turned to watch their children.

They watched Johnny's sit at one of the table set up with Atty in his lap and cuddle up to him. Atticus had just turned fifteen and would be starting his Heat soon. When the sixteen year old found that out, he started clinging to him closely so other alphas wouldn't mark and mate with him. He got really possessive because of one of the boys at school, Darren, Kurt had discovered when he talked to Blaine. He had walked up to them one day and kissed Atty on the hand, declaring that he would be mating with him and to leaving Johnny since he was much better looking and all together better then him. Johnny had growled and mumbled for days until Atty came over and kissed him, saying he didn't want anyone other than Johnny, regardless. Johnny began marking him all over the neck after that but Atty didn't seem like he minded or cared.

Kurt turned away from his son and looked for his daughter. She was with a small group of girls. She was turned towards Elizabeth, Blaine and Puck's daughter and Atticus's little sister, talking as the other girls talked among themselves. She was a fox like her brother but while Atticus looked like Puck without a mohawk, she looked like Blaine, black hair and all.

He looked that the other girls, spotting one with glasses. Her name was Sara. She was the daughter of Finn and Samantha. She was a cute little terrier with long wavy blond hair. The other girl was Jasmine, a bear cub. She's the adoptive daughter of Mercedes and Azimio. They had gotten together when Mercedes had broken up with her boyfriend who played for the New York Giants. When they decided that they wanted to mate, Mercedes had some problems before her Heat and went to the doctor, only to find out she was barren. They separated shortly after that. When she returned to Ohio, she ran into Az and they hit it off.

He turned his head to see his youngest son with four other boys. They were sneaking up on the girls with water balloons. The two boys behind him were twin eagles, Jacob and Jake. They were Rachel's. She had went to Broadway after graduation and met a guy named Timothy, who was the son of the theater owner. They had gotten married shortly after that and now here they were, back in Ohio with twin sons.

The others two boys were a fish and a bobcat. The fish, Louis, was Sam's. His wife had died giving birth, so it was just him and his son. The bobcat, Luke, was Mike and Tina's.

Kurt poked Dave and pointed at the boys. He turned with the rest of the group and laughed as they watched the boys cover the girls with water. They screamed and chased the boys around. Johnny and Atty just sat their cuddling as they watched the group ran around them. They smiled when the boys pulled out water guns.

Kurt stood there laughing when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and looked up at Dave. They kissed each other and turned to watch their family and friends. Kurt smiled and looked back at Dave, who gave him a confused look when he saw Kurt rubbing his stomach. Dave grinned after realizing what it was and picked Kurt up, spinning him around before placing him back on the ground and hugging him tightly. Kurt hugged him back. He had never been as happy as he was now to have mated with Dave.

**It's finished. Done. Over. Now Review. And keep reviewing even though the story ends here.**


End file.
